License to delivered POstables
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: I am posting this a favor for #POstables who don't have twitter and who are dying to what is going on the twitter lives of Oliver, Shane, Rita and Norman This will couples based fanfic as well one chapter maybe be Norman and Rita or Oliver and Shane or maybe if they doing a letter cases hehe
1. Chapter 1

License to Delivered #POstables

Author's Note

Yes this just like "When Calls the Hearties" fanfic it is twitter based feed fanfic for the show "Signed Sealed Delivered"

I am posting this a favor for #POstables who don't have twitter and who are dying to what is going on the twitter lives of Oliver, Shane, Rita and Norman

This will couples based fanfic as well one chapter maybe be Norman and Rita or Oliver and Shane or maybe if they doing a letter cases hehe

Anyways first chapter is on a working process as the tweets just happen to start and I need substainatle amount tweets before starting

Mostly likely time plot of this fanfic will started after the season 1 finale!

Also this a ongoing fanfic this fanfic will not stop unless the tweets do:)

Thanks in advance for reading

Chapter one- A Rain of silence and regret

The sun rose over Oliver O'Toole's face as he was tying he is tied prepare his day at Colorado's Dead letter office (DLO). He was trying to make clean and precise as he could but after the events that unfolded last was plaguing him, he did then the scariest thing he took the leap in sending a goodbye letter to Holly, even though the letter now was not in his possession anymore the words he written though were embedded in his head.

And that wasn't the only thing embedded in him from last night's revelation letter to Holly was sent but the image of Shane seeing him mailed the letter seeing the look on her face knowing that letter he sent was plead, cry from God to bring Holly back into

Oliver's life. Oliver wanted to say that was not the case, he wanted to tell the reason why he so afraid to sent the letter in his first place. But for some reason, he couldn't say a word neither could she and all you was the rain pour on them, as they felt each drop that made them think of the regrets and mistakes they have made wondering if once the rain stop would save from the tears the shed themselves. Oliver shaking off his doubts and fears he finish tying his tie got his suit jacket prepare his coffee and breakfast a toasted plain bagel. He sat on his table looking across from him seeing one was siting across from him he got his bible and looked for a verse that to make him believe that all is well ends well

Oliver skimmed through the word index of his bible his father passed on to him, he looked up the word "hope" and found a fimliar scripture that caught his attention

"Jeremiah 29:11 "For I know the plans I have for you, says the Lord. Plans to give you a hope and a future..."

Oliver despite his pain and anguish he knew The Lord had a plan for him he believes sent that letter even though hard painful was the right thing to do. He bookmarked the scripture for safe keeping close the bible place hands on top of his bible, closed his eye a and began to pray before leaving for work,

"Dear Lord,

Lead me, guide me, forgive me my sins and transgressions. I thank you for his beautiful morning and pray you to seek me out lead to the path you have for me, In your name, amen"

Oliver open his took sigh of relief as he always left relief when he prayed to God every morning.

Oliver Arrives at the DLO bright & early, resolutely sets his briefcase on his desk to begin his day. Shane immediately enter after Oliver hoping to talk with about last night but she want to push after he take major step in mailing the letter to Holly. So her joyful greeting smile on her face says to Oliver,

"Good morning, Oliver" smiles at him.

Oliver can't do it he cannot say the simplest hello because if he would pour his mouth with words, saying things that neither are ready to hear yet. So he stay quite and just nodded at her and smirk and went on to paperwork.

Shane dumbfounded thinking "not even a hello, what she could had done to be getting the silent treatment. Maybe he was just wasn't ready to talk after he had to process to think about as did she. So Shane stays quite looks back at Oliver with a nod of a understanding then she goes back to work.

So the silence seem to best for Oliver and Shane but sometimes the silence can be worst for them neither of them can take the courage of the taking the next move on look to hope of a prosper future. In order for that to happen will take patience and hurdles for Oliver and Shane to face what they might have together.

Chapter 2 tomorrow night or Wedensday


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Speaking of Wisdom of God

It was long quite day for the #POstables as Oliver and Shane had a mountain of paper work. Norman finishing organizing his stamp collection he recognize something weird and different in the office as the silence was defining in the room, he notice the quiet but yet awkward glances between Oliver and Shane. He tried to figure out what was going but couldn't but his finger on it. So he closed his stamp book and sneak off to help Rita organizing letters. Rita saw Norman make his way toward she was getting nervous as he leaning close and whispered

"Hey, Rita"

"Yes, Norman."

Norma notices Oliver and Shane being quiet to each other looks at

Looks at Rita and whispers

"what's wrong with them?"

Rita seriously-shakes her head softly and replies "I don't know. But Well...Shane was acting very strange the other day. Perhaps that has something to do with it."

Norman said "Perhaps but what about Oliver we've never seen him this quiet."

Rita then suggests, "Indeed. Perhaps it's none of our business though?"

Norman agrees with If Oliver and Shane didn't feel like talking it is their choice not to but he was still concern after they are friends but he told Rita,

"You're right Rita" then Norman goes back to work in helping Rita sort letters.

The silence fell off as the sound of Shane phone tablet alarm ringtone of the song

" that's what's up" by Edward sharpe.

The song capture everyone's attention including Oliver as they heard the following lyrics

"But you helped me change my mind.

I'll be the sun, you be the shining.

You be the clock, I'll be the timing.

While I was feeling such a mess, I thought you'd leave me behind."

Oliver got out from his desk was waking towards her desk crossing his arms together just about to comment on Shane's choice of music when she turn off her the tablet as the music stop rush out of her desk rushed towards Rita and asked,

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Rita my treat?"

"Of course, Norman is that alright?"

"Sure go ahead I will finish here."

"Good settle then, Oliver if you need us, will be at the mailbox grille having lunch, would like me to bring anything back."

Oliver turn faced say nothing and shook his head "no" instead. Shane sighed shook her head took watching Oliver slowly return back to his desk. Shane then takes Rita by the hand as they walked out the DLO office. Oliver stops turns walks towards the swinging door look through the small window to see Shane and Rita leaving and Norman went by Oliver's side watching both woman they have grown fond of walk away.

Norman then sighs and tell Oliver,

"You've sure been quiet today, Oliver."

"The silence often of pure innocence persuades when speaking fails."

"Shakespeare" Norman asked

"Indeed, Norman."

"So Oliver, What, Are fail to speak of?"

Oliver stay silent Norman kept asking questions,

"Matters of heart, maybe?"

Oliver still silent Norman knows when to stop but decides to give one piece of advice about silence ,

"It is only reason that teaches silence. The heart teaches us to speak. Jean Paul Friedrich Richter."

"You are a wise man, Norman."

"I guess I am, but I learn from the wisest man I know."

"And who would that be"

"You, Oliver."

Oliver smiled and walked back to his desk awaiting the return for Shane.

Meanwhile at Mailbox grille both, Rita and Shane got their salads from the salad bar. Shane starving was dying to eat as they sat down at the bar. Shane was about ready to stuff her face with salad saw Rita with hands folded, eyes closed, her head bend down as she said a prayer,

"Thank you, lord for this food we are are about to received, bless my friend, Shane for her gracious and kind in paying for the meal in your name, amen."

Shane curious asked, "Since when you have starting pray during a meal?"

"Since I decided to be a Christian two months ago."

Shane asked, "What made to decide that?"

"After Oliver told me you ask to pray for me during state special delivery pageant."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, and thank you, Shane, for the prayers and having faith in me and God."

"I always had faith in you, Rita but God is a totally different matter."

Rita confuse as to why Shane does have faith in God like Oliver does.

"Shane, don't I mean to pry but I ask why you such a little faith in what Oliver believes in."

Shane admitted to Rita, "Rita, did I go to far looking up Oliver's wife ?"(worried tone in her voice)

Rita says "No. I-I don't think so."

"Rita, I know I made a mistake,Rita I shouldn't of interfered I just didn't want him to keep waiting for something that isn't going to happen."

Rita grabs Shane's hand and tells her "We make mistakes, but despite those mistake, God gives us the greatest gift by learning from them."

Shane smiles wiping the tears with her napkin and tells Rita,

"Rita thank you for welcoming me into the DLO."

Rita let's go of Shane's hand and says "Oh, no problem."

Shane looked at her watch and said, "I bet Oliver and Norman are expecting us back from lunch by now, shall go, have not wait any longer."

"Alright, thanks again for lunch."

"It was my pleasure, you head back to the DLO,"

As Rita walks out to she sees Oliver head inside she wanted to give Shane warn but as Shane was at the cashier she got her change was about to leave. When she bumps into Oliver accidentally. Shane nearly slips due to her high heals Oliver grabs her by both hands to prevent from failing. She caught from the fall and Oliver's recuse she drops her purse and stuff falls out the purse.

Shane watches her purse falls then glance to see Oliver's bright blue eyes of his looking right into hazel brown eyes. She was speechless at first until Oliver said,

"It is alright, Ms McIenery, I got you."

Shane said "Thank you,"

Then breaks away from his glance and embrace bends down to pick up her stuff. Of course, the gentleman that Oliver is bends to help her pick up her things but then something caught his eyes a small new testament bible pocket bible he could not believe but he respected a person privacy didn't ask about instead he handed her the bible, their hands touched for the slightest second and spark theirs hand one another's

Both them said,

"Ouch"

They glance at other smile, Oliver offer his hand to help up, she accepted his hand lifting each other up and Shane tries to keep her composure in, as she said,

"Thank you, Oliver"

"Your welcome, Ms McIenery."

"Will see you back in the office then."

"Yes, you will I am just here to pick up Norman and I's lunch."

Shane across his path and went toward the door out of mailbox grille, Oliver watched Shane leave from his sight he graze the hand the shock Shane's with his. Shane stop as to the coffee cart to she touches her hand the shock her's with Oliver's she smile believing God just be sent her and Oliver a sign.

Chapter 3 next week


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Feelings a Letter Brings

#POstables thanks for the words of encouragement and support. I hope you like this next chapter. Also God bless my beta Cheryl for proofreading this chapter

After Shane and Oliver's run in at the mailbox grille, back in the DLO everything seem back to a normal working pace. After lunch, Rita and Shane watched Oliver preparing to pick out a letter. But Shane was getting somewhat impatient as she sighed and asked Rita, "Rita how much more work do we have for the day?"

Rita assured Shane by telling her, "Not much I don't think, but Oliver says his most recent letter pick may be very interesting. It may require Norman's field work."

Rita was mesmerized by Norman's dedication in work, being by Oliver's side, just waiting to assist him in the pending letter investigation. Shane smiles at Rita, happy she has someone like Norman in her life. Then she glances at Oliver, seeing him pick a letter, watching him ever so patiently, and waiting for the right time for faith and destiny to take its course. Rita smiles as Shane finds her feeling the same as Rita mesmerized by Oliver. Shane not afraid to say out loud, " Every letter Oliver picks is interesting"

Shane smiles seeing Oliver finally pick out the chosen letter and moving ever so swiftly to a unique showcase of letter openers.

It was the strangest thing, Shane never felt this way as she watched Oliver so intensely that her heart leapt. Oliver spun around like he was dancing on a cloud and carefully opened the letter. Shane was glowing with delight, ready to assist him and impress him as she got her laptop.

Oliver noticing Ms, McIenery's dedication in assisting him with the letter that he had not yet to read, he smiled at her and was about to acknowledge it, until he saw Shane sitting on a wheeled chair. She pushed a littler harder than she should have and the wheeled chair spun Shane out of control. Shane's chair, not spinning her, but rushing her across the the DLO office towards Oliver.

Oliver took it upon himself, once again, to rescue Ms. McIenery from the depths of her out of control spinning chair by stopping the chair. Miraculously, the chair stops, leaving Oliver and Shane face to face, their eyes locked on one another.

Oliver acknowledges "Ms. McIenery, you seem to have gotten me in the habit of rescuing you. Are you alright?

Shane adds "I'm fine and able, Mr. O'Toole, and thank you for making the habit of rescuing me."

"It is my pleasure." Oliver winks and smiles at her as he stands, holds up the letter and out loud announces to Norman and Rita. "Ms. McIenery and I apologize for the brief interruption. I will now read the letter and start our investigation" He looked at Shane, as she was trying to adjust herself, getting ready to assist Oliver. So he informed her,

"Whenever you are ready, Ms. McIenery."

Shane looked at Oliver and smiled. She gave him a thumbs up with the utmost amount of enthusiasm she could handle. "Ready to go, Oliver."

Oliver opened the letter, coughs to clear his throat, and begins to read the following,

Dear Pastor Doug,

You are a man of faith, I didn't expect to fall in love with a Pastor. Yes I love you. You have blessed my life. As I got to know to you through consulting after the passing of my beloved Godmother Ruth, you were there to dry the tears from my eyes. I believe God brought you here to not only serve our church, but to be my husband. The bible teaches us believers should marry believers. I know you are single and pastors like yourself can get married. I have the strongest feeling that you love me, as well. How can I tell? The way you smile at me. I see your brown hazel eyes just sparkle. When we hug during the times of sorrow. Now, If you respond to this letter and tell me you feel the same, I am willing to take as it slow as God wants us to. After all, 1 Corinthians 13:4-8New International Version (NIV)

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

If you don't respond remember this,

"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

I will always love you and admire you from afar until you respond my love. All that matters is that you are loved and happy even though it might not be with me."

Forever patient and kind, Pastor Doug ,

Maddie.

The silence once again filled the room of the DLO, as Norman and Rita glanced at each other nervously turning away from each other, afraid to expose the nature of their feelings. Oliver tucked the letter back into the envelope, he didn't tend to read the whole letter, but for some reason he couldn't stop. Oliver has made no eye contact with Shane because if he would, he would be starring at her for the whole day. So he turned to face his desk, trying to get a hold of himself.

Why? Oliver thought to himself

Why do these letter bring feelings for a person who is not his wife?

Is God purposely speaking through these letters he reads, revealing the true nature of his heart for Ms. McIenery?

Maybe, this is a test of temptation or patience. Maybe if Oliver waits patiently often and resists the temptation long often he will prosper by getting further from Holly and be free to finally move on.

Shane knew this letter would hit Oliver's heart strings hard, since she heard him read the first sentence. Shane was waiting for Oliver to stop reading after that, but he didn't.

She wondered, Why? She thought.

Why, is Oliver still reading this letter?

Maybe he felt compelled to. He need more information about the sender and sendee.

But the way he was reading, with such conviction and love in heart. Maybe another reason he kept reading, was the same reason he continued to reads the letters between Jonathan and Katherine.

We both wanted to know how it would end, no matter how tragic and painful it would be.

Those letters, them in the vault together alone. The hug.

All those memories of the day returned, as if was yesterday. Her and Oliver locked in the vault was the day she realized that, Despite all common sense, I just might have fallen in love with a man of good faith in his heart, and just like Maddie she was willing to wait, until Oliver got the closure he needed.

While Shane waited for Oliver to relieve himself of pain of his past with Holly. Shane decided not just for Oliver, but for herself to put the pocket bible into good use. Shane was developing some interest in learning about God and a God that blessed her, Oliver, Norman and Rita. After all, love never fails.

Next chapter will come next week


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:One seeks to find

After reading the letter, Oliver thought it was best that he and Norman handle this letter together on their own and maybe Rita and Shane could pick a letter of their own and do another investigation. He put the letter on his desk.

Shane sneaked towards him, his back was facing her and he did not notice Shane coming until he turned and jumped in surprise to see a delightful smile of hers as she said,

"So Mr. O'toole, where should I begin with the letter, do you want to search for Pastor Doug? See what church he works for?"

Oliver instructed her, "No, need Ms. McIenery"

Shane was confused, "I don't understand Oliver."

"All you need to understand, Ms McIenery, is that me and Norman will be handling this letter. As I think we achieve more by doing two separate letters, you and Rita are more than happy to pick one for you and her to investigate."

Oliver pointed toward the big pile of lost letters in a Bin that was one his desk.

Oliver walked to the the coat rack to get his hat and coat as he informs Rita, and Norman of the change of how will things work.

"Attention, Norman and Rita, as I have already informed . Norman, you and I will be working on the Pastor Doug letter tomorrow while Rita please entrust that you and Ms. McIenery will select a letter of your own to investigate together."

Shane didn't like this idea as she tried to convey her thought. but before she could do so

Rita rushed towards Shane, eager to start.

"Happy to be working with you Shane, the sooner we pick a letter, the more efficient we can start the research."

Shane sees Oliver walking out the door, getting ready to leave the DLO for the day Shane tells Rita,

"Hold that though, be right back," she rushes off to catch Oliver who just walked out the door and Rita walks over to Norman and stands beside him, they both watched as Shane ran after Oliver through the window of the DLO door.

Rita tells Norman,

"Isn't it sweet?"

"What's sweet?" Norman asked, not sure what was so interesting in watching Shane going after Oliver.

"How they chase after each other, like that. "

Norman looks at them, then Rita smirks and he admires how Rita is so empathetic to others feelings, especially when it comes to the people she cares about. He wished he had more empathy like Rita, maybe words of wisdom coming from his mouth might show her how much he learned from her. So he thought for moment and here out of Norman's mouth came these words,

"Rita, Oliver once told me these words, The best feeling in the world is knowing you actually mean something to someone."

Rita looked at Norman and then through the window to Shane, who was still going after Oliver as they faded out into the distance, turn and told Norman.

"Well, Oliver is indeed a wise man. He deserves to be happy, so does Shane."

"Indeed Rita, they are our friends, and you deserve happiness too."

Rita smiles and leans close and she couldn't help herself and kiss him quickly on the cheek and walked away without saying another word. That left Norman in a daze as he touched the cheek that Rita kissed.

Oliver making out it of the Colarado post office, trying to making it to his car before the annoying, but yet persistent Ms. McIenery catched him. So, she complained about the work changes or discuss the event that happened last night in the rain when he wa conscious to final confront his fear in mailing a letter to his wife Holly. Oliver made it to his car and was about to open the door ,unfortunately, Shane stopped in front of him as she shut his car door.

Shane informed Oliver,

"You are not going to get away from me that easily, Mr. O'toole."

Oliver sighed, "Why, Ms. McIenery, I admire your persistence, I beg that to not force my hand in how to manage the DLO."

"Oliver, I know you are pushing me away, all I want to know is why? Does it have to do with what happened last night."

Oliver sighed, "Shane..."cough"I mean, Ms McIenery, give me that all good things will come for those who wait. Be patient. When I am ready to talk I'll inform you. But for now just please let's do what God placed us on this earth to do."

Shane smiled as they finished the sentence together, "To bring people hope in the written word."

Oliver and Shane chuckled again realizing that they finished another sentence together, Oliver leaned up towards Shane. They are so close that their noses were on the tips of touching. Oliver lean towards Shane's ear and whispers.

"May I please get into my car now?"

Shane shakes the leaning embrace as she saids, "oh why, yes sure Oliver, " she moves out of his way, he gets to the car and Shane watches as he drives away and as Oliver drives, he glimpses into the rear window to see Shane watching him drive off and head back into the post office. Oliver takes a breathe knowing them having space between them is best and the right thing to do till he gets a response from Holly. Oliver turns on the radio to listen to his music, flipping through the radio station to find something classical but found something else instead " the song" that all more difficult but not to think about Shane

So I would choose to be with you

That's if the choice were mine to make

But you can make decisions too

And you can have this heart to break

And so it goes and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows

Same time next week #POstables thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lines of Curosity and Privacy-

Sorry for late on this chapter I was on vacation these past two weeks but this I believe to long and good one thanks for reading

The DLO was closed for the day the #POstables team went home.

Shane McIenery got to the empty apartment, put on some light music, and ordered out for Chinese as she didn't feel in the mood to cook. She read, while she was eating, "A Walk To Remember" by Nicholas Sparks on her tablet. She loved Nicholas Sparks she gets reeling by romance, it gives her a peace of mind that true love can conquer all.

But reading this book certainly did not help think about the love letter of Pastor Doug. The letter kept plaguing her and she was wondering if there was another reason why Oliver was not letting her help with the specific letter. The letter had mean something, she tried to get curiosity out of her head but couldn't as she read the following from "A Walk To Remember."

Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.

Then something came to her, she had seen the quote both in the letter and the bible

"truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

If you don't respond remember this,

"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

I will always love you and admire you from afar until you respond my love. All that matters is that you are loved and happy even though it might not be with me."

Forever patient and kind, Pastor Doug ,

Maddie.

Shane ran to her purse to grab the pocket bible, two children gave while she was walking to get her morning coffee. She opened the bible to flip it to a word index search, the word love and to find the quote from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8New International Version (NIV)

She read the quote until she lost count and realized and believed God was sending her a message, despite orders from Oliver not to get involved and to do another letter with Rita. She felt God was leading her to help Oliver with his letter and bring a woman and man with upmost faith in God and bring them together.

Shane rushed to her tablet, exiting out of her iBooks and opened her Safari and searched "Pastor Doug Colarado church".

Shane found three churches that had a Pastor Doug:

Pastor Doug Hummel of Colorado Church of God

Pastor Doug Drummer of Colorado Church of the Brethren

Pastor Doug Anderson of Colorado Church of the Latter Day Saints

Shane looked at the time, it 6:30 PM, she had to rely on gut and instinct and make a choice in what church she was going to choose to investigate. She clicked on the website of the first church, Pastor Doug Hummel of Colorado Church of God

Her first click lead her into the right direction as the website highlighted on their main page the quote from 1 Corinthians 13:4-8

Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes.

Shane wasted no time to head out the door and turn on her cell to call Rita, she needed her assistance and help to tell the letter to the pastor and find Maddie and bring two people of faith together.

Shane had hit a snag in her plan, Rita was not answering her phone. She then remembered Rita being very helpful in assisting Oliver with his church and choir practice and bible studies. Which Shane was always somewhat curious of what Rita and Oliver do during bible studies, but life and other distraction prohibits her not to act on the curiosity.

Despite's Shane lack of Rita, at least she took notes during Oliver's letter reading to give the pastor the information he needed to know about Maddie's love for him. Shane pulled up to Colorado Church of God. She could hear the amazing sound of singing. At first she just sat in her car and closed her eyes to embrace the echo of choir singing,

I breathe out and then exhale, what was left of my pride?

Full of myself I have fell. What have I done with my life?

The fog has lifted I can finally see Your face.

You are the hanging that I was searching I have found my place.

That is what she needed to hear to get out her car and walk up to the church doors. Shane was uncertain of what to do,

Should she knock,

Or

Let herself in?

Or

Possibly maybe ring the doorbell that says "Ring the doorbell to get the Pastor"

Shane rang the doorbell and it was loud and cheerful, loud enough to overshadow the singing as they stop singing once she rang the doorbell. The door opened and who appeared was a man with glasses, short brown hair, and blue dress shirt, black dress pants and nice smile. He said "Hello, can I help you?"

Shane said, "Hello, I am Ms. McIenery. I'm from the United States Postal service."

The pastor asked, "Are you Shane?"

Shane was surprised, she had never met this man before in her life and he knew her name.

"Excuse me, but how.."

"You are Shane McIenery, from the Postal service? You're a friend of Oliver and Rita. I am sorry I am Pastor Doug Hummel." He held out his hand for Shane to shake, she accepted his handshake as he continued.

"Nice to meet you Shane McIenery, Oliver and Rita talk all about you. Please come in."

"Thank you and nice to finally meet you."

As Shane entered the church, even though she couldn't see it nor hear it, she felt the warmth of the welcome within the church,

The Pastor lead her to the main part of the church where the choir practice was being held. She glanced up to see Oliver with choir members chatting. It was rare and not often to see Oliver so at ease and comfortable with people. It was sure even more rare to see him smile outside of work; especially when he was talking to a young brunette curly brown hair with glasses and a sunflower dress. Shane's curiosity was peaked, as she could not help but ask the pastor:

"Who is this woman, Oliver is talking to Pastor?"

Doug looked to see Oliver and the woman talking and smiling. Shane noticeed the blush in his face as he admitted,

"That is the wonderful and talented Maddie Wilson. She is the choir leader for the ladies, while your friend, Oliver, is the male leader of the choir. Have you ever heard him sing Ms. McIenery?"

"No, I haven't. Please, call me Shane."

"Well Shane, you are more than welcome to stay and watch Oliver and Maddie sing a duet for this Sunday's service. "

"Really? Well um no, I just wanted to see Maddie actually."

Even the pastor was curious to know something, as he asked,

"You know, Maddie?"

"No, but I have a displace letter for her to return to her, so if you please give her my card and tell her to give me a call."

Pastor Doug took Shane's card, and says,

"I will, would you like to see her before you leave and before we return to choir practice?"

Shane answered the pastor and also requested something of him, "No, and please pastor please don't tell Oliver I was here, as I would like to be the one to tell him myself."

"I see," Pastor Doug said, "I will keep your visit to myself, but I hope you will come Sunday. I am sure Oliver would love for you to hear him sing."

"Well? If Oliver invites me I am sure I would be happy to come," Shane tells him as she leaves and looks behind her one last time to see the Pastor go to Maddie and Oliver. Shane witnessed Pastor talking to Maddie and Oliver. Pastor took Maddie aside to talk to her privately, then Shane looked back at Oliver...amazed to watch him in practice.

Shane smiled at Oliver and left the church.

After Shane left the church, Pastor Doug lead Maddie to his office. Maddie was nervous everytime Pastor Doug would want to talk privately. Maddie tried her best to keep cool thinking what if this is the moment, maybe he read the letter, she wrote to him the letter confess her love toward him, and maybe he was ready to confess his feelings toward her.

When pastor Doug closed his office door he asked Maddie,

"So Maddie, how are you?"

"Fine, why do you ask? Maddie answered.

"Well, I was concerned whether you have been writing any letters to Ruthie again?"

"Pastor, I haven't written a letter to Ruth since our last conversation, I know she is gone, with God in the kingdom of heaven."

Pastor seeing the pain in her eyes how much talking about Ruthie still hurt, still brought tears in eyes, but he needed to know something.

"Well, can you tell me why, a friend of Oliver's came to inform me that a letter you wrote has been misplaced."

"Pastor Doug, I don't know, but I am fine and the letter might be for someone else that I am trying to help. I sent the while during a rainy night and the letter must have gotten damage."

Pastor Doug believed her, he could trust her and she always was honest with him. Doug was happy that she was getting better and had someone other than him to talk to. But at the same thought of her talking to someone else made him somewhat jealous and try his best not to show it as he walked toward her and took her hands, opened them and put Shane's business card in her hands.

"I am happy you have someone other than me to talk and open up to, you have no idea Maddie how special and amazing you are and I want other people to see that, give Oliver's friend a call. She has the letter for your friend."

Still holding each other's hand Maddie said,

"Thank you, Pastor Doug, I am happy. And I will contact Oliver's friend tomorrow morning."

"Good, now let's go and head back to choir practice and wow people with your amazing voice."

"My voice is not that amazing, as good as Oliver's"

"Don't underestimate yourself Maddie, you are just as good, if not a better singer than Oliver." They held hands as he lead them out the office and back to the choir practice, Oliver leading and voice practices, and he turns to see Maddie and Pastor Doug holding hands he knew these two were obliviously in love And that made him think it could be possible to be love with two women, one who his married to but has broken his heart by leaving him. Or one who he work, danced with, and has helped to mend his heart.

Love was a very complicated thing, nor not to he taking lightly. Oliver had to think about that and to consider it, as it came down to one single response from the letter that he sent during the night in the pouring rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 What Dreams May Come

This chapter is dedicated to the loss of Robin Williams

And also this chapter is dedicated to a brilliant signed sealed delivered fanfic writer, Ruth Hill

It was early morning, Shane was the first one to enter the DLO office. She was hoping to receive from Maddie Wilson but no luck. Even though, she didn't do much of it, Shane decided to pray. Shane walked to Oliver's desk and found a bible. She looked around to see if anyone was in the DLO and no one was there. Then, she looked at the bible and picked it up. She grasped it tightly and prayed out loud.

Dear Lord, forgive me, this is my first time praying to you. I see Oliver do it silently, but not out loud and I am not sure saying my prayers out loud is correct, but since no one is here I thought I could say what is in my heart to you. But Oliver says often that you know and see everything and all that, but I need to tell you this. I need your help Lord, I need your guidance to help me to help someone who is in love with a pastor, man of God, she wants to tell him, but she is afraid to. She and I have a lot in common. I know I can help, as I have the same problem. We both have feelings for a man we can't have. Maddie, she is love with a man that loves you more than her. And I have feelings for a married man, Oliver , I am sorry, I know it is wrong and sinful to have feelings for a man like Oliver, but there is no man like him after you created him. Lord, I know from what I am told about you that you are loving, merciful, and giving. And I swear have not, nor will I act on my feelings for this until he has resolved the nature of his situation with his wife. Lord, if you help me with Maddie it will help me as well.

Thank you for listening, Lord.

Amen.

After finishing her prayer the DLO door flap opened. She shuttered and turned quickly to see no one. She turned around and placed the bible back on Oliver's desk. She sighed then and she looked at the Memorial of the Dark Knight awards that she, Oliver, Rita and Norman received. She smile looking at the picture that was taken of the day of the award ceremony, but what Shane remembered the most was Oliver's smile. They were so happy.

Then all of the sudden she felt something tingle her on her neck and it felt like someone had kissed her neck. Her heart was racing when she heard Oliver's voice, as she was trembling as the breathe flew through as he said,

"Shane, don't turn around just listen and hear me say that you drive me mad."

"Oliver, this is madness you are still married."

"Oh my dear Shane, I hope not to be married for long and you know what Robin Williams says about madness."

"What about Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare I will save for later, but Robin Williams, a once wise fellow said, You're only given a little spark of madness. You must not lose it. And Shane McIenery I don't want to lose you and I want you in my life. No matter what happens."

Oliver turns her around he lends in so close to her face, but not too close that their lips are not touching, but noses and foreheads they were close to kissing until she hears a phone ringing.

"Did you hear that?" Shane asked Oliver.

"No,"

"I think that is my phone," Shane said.

Oliver said, "Don't answer it then."

He kisses and touches her lips and the phone keeps ringing and then Shane jumps out bed as the phone had awaken her from her dream about Oliver. She fell off the bed as her cell phone still ringing. She grabs the phone while picking herself up from the falling off of the bed. She answers the call and said,

"Hello?"

"Ms. McIenery, this is Maddie Wilson, Pastor Doug informed me to contact you about a misplaced letter you have for me."

Shane rubbed her head, just checking any bruising from her fall. Shane stood up and sat on her bed, she told Maddie,

"Oh Maddie, I am glad you to have decided to return my call, about your letter, I am sorry the envelope was badly damaged from rain that we had to open and read the contents to find the sender or sendee. "

"Wait, you and Oliver read my letter?" Maddie asked.

"Yes and I am sorry, but I ensure you, that the contents have not been divulged to anyone." Shane admitted.

"Not even, Pastor Doug, he does he know what is in letter?"

"I swear, Maddie. Pastor Doug does not know what is in the letter, but I think when I deliver it to you that you should be the one to give him the letter."

Maddie immediately without hesitation said, "No."

"No, may I ask why?"

" .."

Shane instructed her, "Please call me, Shane."

"Well, Shane, as I am grateful my letter is in safe hands. The letter was intended for one purpose to be sent, delivered, and read by Pastor Doug. And that did not happen. That makes me believe that God decided it is not right time to tell him, because if he wanted me and Doug together, he would have gotten the letter. "

Shane added, "Maddie, Oliver says the letters that come to our office, he believes each letter he picks has a purpose and meaning, your letter has purpose to give to the man you love and the meaning is that love is patient, kind, it never fails. And like the wise Robin Williams said, It's not about understanding... it's about *not* giving up. "

Maddie was amazing and overwhelmed by Shane's wisdom and words. Despite almost being in near tears, she giggled as she was reminded about what Oliver told her about Shane.

Shane heard the giggle as her curiosity peaked and asked, "May I ask what is so funny?"

"Forgive me, Shane, but was just reminded of what Oliver told me about you."

Shane was stunned, but now 10 times curious of what Oliver would be saying about her to others in his church.

"Really, Maddie, what has Oliver said about me?

"First off, he never once spoke ill of you, Shane so be relieved, but what struck me he told me about you was I think I am quoting this right, he said that you were, a woman full of persistence that you have a magnificent talent in shedding the light to people."

Shane was so happy she was on the phone. She was grateful that Maddie, nor anyone else see that she was blushing red as an apple. Shane didn't want to boast, so she ask Maddie,

" So, will you please let me help you show that meaning and purpose of your letter."

Maddie sighed, "Under one condition. That you bring Oliver with you, after all he his the only one who can understand what I am going through with Pastor Doug."

Shane's eyes widen how was she going get to come with her even though Oliver told not be involve in the case. Despite the difficulty, Shane had an idea to get Oliver to come.

"Alright 1 pm at mailbox grille."

"Actually, can we met at the church instead?"

"That is fine," Shane agreed.

"Good, it will be meet the woman behind Oliver O Toole."

Shane giggled, but maintained composure and said,

"It will be nice to meet you too, Maddie. See you at 1 pm." Shane sighed

After hanging up her cell phone she looked at the clock by her bed to see it was 9:30am.

Shane McIenery, for the first time in six months of working in the DLO was late for work.

It is was 930am in the morning, at the DLO, a worried and pacing Oliver was wondering where on earth was Ms. McIenery she was an hour late, she was never late and if she were late she would be this late. His cautious gut was telling him something could be wrong if she were late she would have called. Norman and Rita was watching the pacing and worried Oliver for the past half an hour waiting for instruction as their work duties, after all he was the team leader. Rita saw how unhinged he was and she had to ask in what way she could ease his mind. So, she took up the courage and asked,

"Oliver, you look troubled?"

"Is it that obvious, Rita?"

"Indeed, Oliver if you are worried about Shane being late, I am sure she is fine. After all you and I both know how well capable she is in taking care of herself."

"I know, but Rita, she is an hour late and has not called, she would call. Wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, Oliver, she has never called in sick before."

Oliver made a judgment call at the every moment. He wasn't going to stand and wait any longer. With no hesitation he went got his coat and was about to head out the door when he stoped himself. Turned to Norman and Rita and was about to ask, but Norman and Rita already knew, what Oliver was going to ask, as Rita stated,

"Don't worry."

Norman added, "We'll be happy to take care of things here while you are gone."

Rita added, "We will pray that Shane will be fine, and I am sure, Shane would be happy to see you visit her. And please give Shane out love and well wishes."

Oliver smiled, grateful to know that he had friends like Norman, Rita and especially Ms. McIenery, Shane but if Oliver was truly honest with himself he knew Shane was more than just a friend, but he could be truly honest with himself or Shane until he gets response from Holly.

It was 10 am, Shane was 2 hours late, man Oliver was having her head for being late, and if he found out that she was inferring in letter investigation she would certainly be dog house with Oliver and she didn't want that. Shane was about to head toward the DLO and she thought that if she had chance to tell him the truth about why she was late and that her temptation of curiosity got the best of her, as she was inferring in his personal letter investigation. Shane promised herself that she would be 100% honest with him after that is one of the most important foundations of a good relationship, honesty.

Shane opened her door and was about to walk out the door. When her steps and her heart stopped as there was Oliver O'Toole standing at her doorway.

And all Shane could say was

"Hello, Oliver."

In a unpleasant and disappointed tone.

"Ms. McIenery, Happy to see you are fine and well."

"What? Oliver, What are you doing?"

Oliver, trying his best to remain calm after he was a gentleman and gentlemen don't yell at women like Shane McIenery. And said,

"Well, Ms. McIenery." Pausing to get out his pocket watch to see the time, then informed Shane, "If I am not mistaken, you were late coming to work. And I was concerned."

Shane couldn't help but say, "Oliver O'Toole, you were concerned for me. How sweet. But as you can Oliver, perfectly fine and was on my to work."

"Good then, don't have rush in so as you already late, you will have the honor in amusing me by letting me in for coffee and explain your lateness."

Shane had to ask "Is that a request or an order?"

"Interpret what you will Ms. McIenery? But either way I am not leaving till the truth is known." Oliver moved pass Shane into her apartment and she said nothing as she was in shock as he asked.

"Now, can you please point me in the direction of your coffee maker."

Shane drop her briefcase, closed the door and sighed, "In my kitchen, to your right."

"Thank you." Oliver gliding his way off to the right head towards the kitchen. Shane walks toward bar and sat down watching Oliver make a pot of coffee. As he began starting to make the coffee and made his way around Shane's kitchen, he told Shane,

"Now, Ms McIenery, do you know what my one number aspect in a relationship is?"

Shane knew the answer but she couldn't but play around with him a bit,

"Sense of humor?" she teased him he looked at her, and then she recanted, "Oliver I know you thrive in being honest with the people you care about."

"Indeed, you know me quite well. Ms. McIenery."

Shane smiled and replied, "Well it is amazing what 6 months of working in the DLO can get you."

Shane and Oliver laughed as Oliver was putting coffee in the pot along with the water. Oliver asked Shane,

"So are you going to tell me, why you were late while the coffee is brewing."

"I am sorry, Oliver I overslept, to be honest I haven't slept ever since. The night you ... In the rain."

"You are inferring to you me the night I mailed the letter to Holly."

"Yes."

"While I guess neither of us have gotten a good nights rest then."

"Really, you haven't been sleeping either."

"No not since then that night, but after some praying about it, I think I know the reason."

Shane asked, "okay tell me the reason."

Oliver sat by her side and told her,

"Honesty our fear in being honest with ourselves."

Shane hated lying and keeping secrets, she needed to be honest about everything...I mean not everything but her interfering with his letter investigation.

"Oliver... There is something I need to tell you."

"Please let me honest with you first. Will you oblige me?" Holding her hand.

"Thank you, you see . I have to be honest with in regards of the night me and you in rain and the letter."

"Oliver, you don't need to explain if you don't want to."

"I want to, I need to." Oliver insisted then went on, "Remember you asked what I was afraid of?"

"Yes." Shane remembered

Oliver explained, "Shane you see fear is what stops me from any mistakes I make in the past or the futures. The things we fear the most, Ms. McIenery have already happened to us."

Shane, trying to grasp in what Oliver was trying to tell her, but she was as smart as Oliver so she admitted,

"Oliver, I am not as intelligent as you, but what are you trying to say?"

"Forgive me, , for being cryptic in my words. But my fear has being always stopping me from making any decision especially when it comes to our relationship."

"Our relationship?" Shane was nervous now.

"Shane I care about you, you are a wonderful and intelligent woman, who has made me completely mad.

Shane's heart was racing, her dream she was reflect her life she could let Oliver do this admit something he wasn't ready to, but she had to say the word he was going to say next,

"And like Robin Williams once wise fellow said, You're only given a little spark of madness. You must not lose it. And you don't want to lose me. Right?"

Shane, having tears in her eyes then even though she wanted this to happen that doesn't mean it was the right thing to happen.

Oliver was stunned to hear to the exact words he going to say next. Oliver wondered and asked,

"How did you know what.. I was."

Shane stopped him, "Oliver whatever you plan on being honest about is not time to be that honest with until you get the response you are waiting for."

"I see, Ms. McIenery"

Shane, trying not to let Oliver see her cry it hurt her more if did but not it was right to be honest with him.

"Oliver, thank you for being honest with me and now is it time for me to honest with you."

"Honest about what," Oliver now the nervous one

"My letter interfering" Shane admitted as she told Oliver what she did last who she saw and talked to yesterday and today and what she had planned. Shane was uncertain of Oliver's reaction to Shane's confession. As the coffee beep as was finish brewing Oliver looked at Shane and the his pocket to look at the time it was close to noon. They had one hour until the meeting with Maddie. He sighed and suggested to Shane,

"Well Ms. McIenery, I think I should take this coffee to go and have some lunch and discuss it in more detail of your plan for Maddie, then together we head to the church as planned."

"Oliver, you are not mad at me for interfering?"

"No, actually, I am happy you did. Now find us some handy coffee cups and let's head to lunch, my treat this time."

Shane got them some coffee cups, poured the coffee in them and she handed Oliver his coffee. For a second, their hands touched and for that second Shane relived her dream of Oliver kissing her. Shane quickly turn away and walked to the door, Oliver caught ahead of her to opening the door for and said,

"Ladies first."

Shane smiled said, "Thank you as always, Oliver for being the prefect gentleman. "

Shane walked out the door, as Oliver follows her out closing the door. Oliver always find his gentlemen ways to work out for him.

Next chapter coming next Saturday


	7. Update

Hello followers

I want to know that I am starting school again and I will try to get a chapter soon but I have a lot projects to work on and I am I have been writers block but once I finished most of my assignments I will work on chapters

I hope you understand


End file.
